Ridha's Story
by Doggyreecey
Summary: Ridha always knew he was different. His past haunts him, because of what he did. But one day, his not-so-normal dog accidentally leads him to Camp Half-blood, there he realises who he is, but what have the fates got in store for a rare child such as him? Please read, any reviews/follows/favs will be much appreciated, thank you! I'm terrible at summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

Ridha groaned as he woke up, the air smelling of sweat and alcohol. He sighed, his face suddenly becoming very wet. "Caesa..." He growled, there was a high pitched whine, as he felt his face then being dried by a huge ball of fluff. He opened his green eyes slowly, the sudden light stinging his eyes. "Hey boy," He said softly, rolling over to look at his fairly large dog.  
'_Morning Ridha_,' He heard the deep familiar voice of his dog say.  
"Is dad home?" He yawned, now running Caesa's belly.  
'Y_ou mean that drink bastard that you call your father_?' He panted slightly because of the belly rub, '_Yes. He stumbled through the door at around three this morning_.' He stood up onto his four fluffy, white legs, stretching out.  
"Caesa... I don't care what you think about him; he's my dad." He rolled over and stood up onto the torn-up green, carpet floor  
'_As I said, that drunk bastard you call your father_,' He began running in circles, chasing his own grey-Brown-white patchy tail.  
"Whatever," Ridha mumbled, he bent down to next to his half-broken bedside table, before picking his clothes off the blue beanbag there. "Is dad in his bedroom, or on the sofa, this time?"  
Caesa stopped running around, poking his nose out of the door. '_He's in his bedroom. Smells like someone threw up in here though_.' Caesa sneezed  
"Damn it." Ridha huffed, pulling his white, long-sleeved top on.  
''_M hungry_' Caesa growled, '_We got any food_?'  
"I think so." He pulled his dark blue jeans over his natural tanned skin. "Was thinking we could go to that burger place you liked for lunch today,"  
Caesa drooled on the carpet slightly, '_That place with the juicy burgers_?'  
Ridha rolled his eyes, "Well I wouldn't know, would I?" He grabbed his blue hoodie from his bed, pulling out on quickly.  
'_Can I eat this mince_?' He vaguely heard Caesa call  
"Does it smell okay?" He bent down and grabbed a couple of socks off the floor, before pushing the oak door open.  
Caesa chucked, _'I think it's going off a bit_,' Ridha looked at the dog, before it continued speaking, '_Can I eat it, or want me to leave it for the bastard_?'  
Ridha sighed at the name, "Just eat it." He snuffled, scrunching up his nose, "It fucking stinks in here." He yawned, "I'll clean it up later,"  
Caesa munched on the meat happily, wagging his tail. He licked the dish clean, before looking up at Ridha, '_Wanna go to the park? It's a nice day outside._' He barked at Ridha, muzzle stained red with blood, '_Maybe you could draw me again_?'  
Ridha could hear the laugh in the dog's voice. He sighed softly. "Can you go get my bag for me?" He leaned up against the wall, wincing slightly as it creaked, before pulling his stocks on; one red, one blue.  
The dog huffed, slipping past him into the teen's bedroom. Ridha walked over to the door, slipping his feet into the sites that were abandoned there. He reached up to the rotten pegs, grabbing his rough-fabric, black jacket. Caesa ran up to him, a tattered, dark green bag in his mouth. Ridha pulled his jacket on, taking his bag from Caesa's jaws. "Thanks."  
Caesa shuffled nervously on his feet, '_Could you, err, open the door so I could use the, um, garden... facilities?_' Caesa sat down, staring at the door.  
Ridha chucked, opening the red door. The dog scrambled out of the door, running into the uncut, long grass. Ridha stepped out of the door, pulling it shut behind him. He walked slowly over the gravely path towards the rusty tap at the bottom of the garden. He turned out slowly, letting a little bit of water into the slabbed basin.  
"You done yet?" He called, letting his hand fall into the water.  
'_Yeah, yeah. Just let me-_' Caesa growled, running out of the grass, his white mouth still staring red with the cows blood.  
"C'mere." Ridha grabbed Caesa's mouth, shoving it under the water for a second. "Don't want anyone thinking that you mauled someone or anything."  
The blood ran off Caesa's mouth, dripping into the basin. The dog pulled away violently, snapping its jaws displeased. '_So cruel,_' He fake sniffed, pulling his best 'puppy dog eyes'  
"Wow." He rubbed Caesa's head, starting to walk down the path towards the road, "C'mon lil' poochie."  
Caesa growled, plodding down the path after him, '_Shuddup_.' He huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

'Think I'm beautiful?' Caesa asked, smugly. He straightened out, whipping his tail against the grass.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Ridha said, sketching a few more lines onto his book.  
Caesa growled it being a deep rumble in the back of his throat, 'What is that smell?' He sniffed the air slightly, stretching his, now massive, legs out.  
"I can't smell anything." Ridha commented, before looking up at the dog, displeased, "Would you stay still? – You're honest to God, the WORST model ever." He shook his head, looking down at his work, finding something not right about the proportions.  
Caesa growled, scratching his paws on the ground- creating huge dug-up marks in the grass, leaving only dirt. He rose up onto his hind legs, sniffing the air, intrigued by something. 'You seriously don't smell anything?' He slumped back down onto the ground, face against the grass.  
"What kinda smell is it?" Ridha asked, reaching into his bag, before pulling out a semi-expensive pack of colouring pencils. "Good or bad?"  
'I like it.' Caesa hummed happily, 'Smells really familiar.' He plodded over to Ridha, wrapping his large frame around the teen. 'Can we go find out what it is?' He asked, licking Ridha's hair enthusiastically.  
Ridha sighed, pushing the dog away, "Disgusting dog..." He grumbled, before closing the pack of colouring pencils, "Sure." He said, putting the pencils back into his bag. He closed his neat, black sketch book, also pushing that into his bag. Ridha stood up, yawning and stumbling slightly having been sat down for so long. He bent down slightly and picked his bag up, zipping it up aswell. "C'mon then." He said, pulling the bag onto his shoulder.  
Caesa stuck his tongue out, enthusiastically, 'This way.' He pointed with his nose towards some nearby trees. They ploidded along slowly, Caesa going deliberately slowly, so that Ridha could keep up with him. They walked through the trees quickly, The huge dog pushing the leaves apart.  
Caesa snorted slightly, 'I know where we are.' He trotted forwards to poke his nose at a large pine tree in the clearing. 'Hmm.' He 'I smell family...'  
"Family?" Ridha scoffed, "YOU have family?"  
'Of course.' He licked his lips, before throwing his head back, howling loudly. The dog waited for a second, tapping his feet on the grass excitedly. A minute later, a distant howl was returned. Caesa huffed, 'I wonder if she'll come and play...'  
"She?" Ridha jumped slightly, pulling the bag further over his shoulder.  
'Mhm.' He yawned slightly, 'Or a very feminine sounding dude...'  
The teen chucked, before realising something. "Didn't you say that your species tended to be, like... really vicious...?"  
Caesa blew the dirt on the roots of the tree away. 'If she's in here... she must be nice.' He chewed on his front leg slightly. 'Oh look. She seemed friendly enough.' Caesa said, now looking at the distance.  
Ridha looked up towards some slightly strange-looking buildings, where a large, black object was galloping towards them.  
'HELLO?' A hapy female voice shouted. The black object, now recognisable as a huge black dog - or rather a hellhound - which was holding some kind of bronze-coloured sword in her mouth.  
'Hey.' Caesa greeted, curling around her, sniffing her posterior slightly. 'How are you?'  
The hellhound dropped the sword, before swiping Caesa with her front paw slightly, 'I'm good, and yourself?'  
Caesa lightly dug his teeth into the female's fur. 'Good, good.' He paused. 'My name's Caesa.'  
The female yawned slightly, 'People call me Mrs O'Leary.'  
The male hellhound smiled in a weird dog-like way. 'Nice name.'  
Mrs O'Leary snorted, looking down at Ridha. 'Who's your human?' She asked him.  
Ridha opened his mouth, pausing slightly, unsure if he should answer, "My name's Ridha."  
Her eyes widened, 'You can understand me?'  
Ridha nodded. "And him." He nodded towards Caesa.  
The female hellhound licked her lips, 'What do you know about demigods?'  
Caesa growled at her, barking and swiping his paws at her back. 'He's too young. Don't. Bring. It up.'  
Mrs O'Leary whined, not really knowing what she did wrong. 'How old are you, little one?'  
Ridha coughed slightly, not really knowing what the two were talking about. "15"  
The hellhound huffed. 'He's too old.' She bit Caesa's shoulder. 'You two should come to camp.'  
Caesa snarled. 'No.'  
The teen stood awkwardly, wanting to break up the fight, he spoke up. "Hey, you guys wanna play chase, or somefin'?"  
Both their heads snapped to face him, 'Chase?' They asked excitedly in unison.  
Ridha nodded. "I'll chase."  
The two huge dogs jumped around, extremely happy at the prospect of games. 'Can you keep hold of my sword please?' Mrs O'Leary asked, pushing the bronze-coloured sword forward.  
Ridha reached down, left arm extended, before picking up the sword by the blade, cursing as it sliced through his skin. "It's sharp?!"  
Mrs O'Leary whined, 'I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd pick it up by the blade... I should've warned you.'  
Ridha frowned, using his right hand to pick it up bu the hilt. "It's fine. I shouldn't have been so stupid." He rubbed his left hand on his jeans. worried about the gushing blood. He sighed, knowing it would be too expensive to get stitches in a hospital. "First one I catch is a kitty cat."  
The hellhounds turned and ran quickly, running fast, but not too fast so that Ridha could not keep up. The teen bolted off after them, following closely behind Caesa, who was quickly advancing on Mrs O'Leary, due to his larger size.  
What happened next was a blur. Ridha stumbled to the ground, feeling a sharp pain in his gut. "CAESA!" He shouted, something sharp entering his right arm, too. He saw Caesa jump over him, running off somewhere, snarling and barking.  
'Ridha, can you hear me?' He heard Mrs O'Leary say softly.  
He almost scream in pain, slightly paralyzed from the shock.  
'No Ridha...' She licked his face, 'I-I'll go get some help..' She barked and howled, running off to somewhere she couldn't see.  
"Caesa.." He groaned in pain, closing his eyes, calling out for his only friend. He felt the soft, fluffy fur of a dog rub against his skin.  
'No Ridha...' Caesa said, whining.  
Ridha coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. Everything went cold.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short guys, some rough things have been happening on my favourite Minecraft server, so I've had less time to write. But here ya' go.

* * *

Quitnus inspected the celestial bronze sword carefully, the question of where his beloved hellhound, Mrs O'leary had gotten to distracting him from his work. He looked up, smiling slightly, seeing his pet, Mrs O'Leary, running towards him.  
"Hey girl." He said, patting her leg, noting that she seemed worried. "What's wrong, girl?"  
She jumped around, walking backwards slightly, digging the ground up with her huge paws.  
"Want me to follow?" He asked, slightly confused at why she was so anxious. She seemed to nod, shifting about. Quintus looked over to his centaur friend, Chiron, who was stood with a group of teens, with bows and arrows, before shouting over, "Chiron! I think there's something wrong!"  
The centaur nodded, turning to speak to his trainee archers. One of them nodded slightly, before running over towards the cabins.  
"Take me there, girl." Quintus said.  
Mrs O'Leary turned and ran off fairly quickly, making sure that Quintus could at least see her. Quintus floowed behind as quick as he could, his sword out ready in case he needed to attack. He saw a small, orange bundle on the floor in the distance, hearing also the faint sound of screaming. He ran over it, eyes widening at the sight of a young teen boy, clothes torn, blood gushing out of his wounds. He bent down, tilting the boy's head backwards, so that he could breathe.  
The boy was obviously a son of Apollo, the carved bow and arrows littered on the ground being the most obvious sign. Blood was being spluttered out of his mouth, as he managed to form two words, "Boy... Dog..."

"What?" Quintus asked the boy, looking up briefly to see Chiron and a small group of campers, mostly children of Ares rushing over to them. He looked up at Mrs O'Leary, who seemed to be urging him to follow.  
Quintus sighed, signalling to the others to come over. He then stood up, nodding to his pet. She rushed away, stopping to whine furiously, staring at something. Quintus followed behind quickly, struggling to keep up with the hellhound. He noticed a faint trail of a red, blood-like liquid, leading in the direction they were going.  
"Good girl." He panted, finally catching up to her. He looked up in the direction that she was barking in. He looked up to see a huge, white, brown and grey patchy hellhound dragging a body away, both with it's paws, and teeth. Although it looked terrifying, the hellhound didn't seem to be hurting the person, whether that was because it was being gentle, or if the person was dead, Quintus couldn't work out. Mrs O'Leary snapped at the hellhound, and it returned the gesture, growling. It then whined, lying down onto the ground by the person, licking his short, black hair.  
"Hey boy..." Quintus said, slowly edging forward, "You gonna let me take a look?" He asked the hellhound cautiously. "Let me help him? ...or her?"  
The dog growled, but rolled over onto it's side, pushing the, now obviously male, person forward slightly.  
"Okay boy..." Quintus bent down by the person, rolling their head to the side. He sighed in relief, feeling a faint pulse when he pressed his fingers to the boy's neck. He then turned his attention to the boy's wounds, frowning as he saw two fairly long arrows sticking out of his body. "Di immortales.." He grumbled, turning around to see the centaur and a couple of the campers still following them. He looked at the male hellhound, who was nervously licking the boy's head, before sighing, "Do you know if he's a demigod?"  
The dog nudged the boy slightly,before him and Mrs O'Leary snapped at each other . It huffed slightly, before nodding. "Okay." He looked up to see Chiron stood over the boy too.  
"What happened?" Chiron asked, looking down at the boy and the hellhound  
Quintus shook his head. "I have no idea. But we have to help him." He stared at the boy for a second, wondering if it would be possible to move him, he turned to Chiron, "Do you have an nectar?" He asked  
Chrion nodded, pulling a small vial out of his jacket pocket. "You sure he won't burn up if he drinks this?"  
Quintus nodded, "His hound told me so."  
"Okay." Chiron said, passing the vial to Quintus. "Let's just hope it was telling the truth."


End file.
